Kill Me Softly
by LittleBabyLocke
Summary: Someone is stocking Ellie.........but who?
1. Parts 1 and 2

Part 1   
  
" Ellie. Look what I found." Jack said walking up to her with a picture in his hand. They had been make there way to the mall from the farm, but they were so far out in the felds that they took a rest by the river.   
  
" What is it?" Ellie said looking at him.   
  
" A picture...of you." Jack handed it to her. It was a picture of here before the virus. " It was in the river." He said and sat down next to her. " You don't think it's Alice's do you?" That question was enough to make Ellie want to slap him. It hurt her too much to think about her missing sister.   
  
" Why would Alice leave a picture of me floating in a river?" Ellie asked trying not to show she was angry, but Jack knew her better than that.   
  
" Please don't get mad, I just mean who else could of had a picture of you before the virus."   
  
" Do you want a list?" Ellie asked Jack didn't answer. " Cory, Shawn, Gel, Jacob, Mike, Chris, Eric, Jason, Melissa.... Should I keep going?"   
  
" No, I get your point." Jack walked down to the river and picked up a lot of pictures. " Whoever had all these pictures must of really liked you." He said trying to contain his jealousy. Ellie walked over and smiled at him.   
  
" It wouldn't matter. It'd be far too late for them." Ellie told him, then another picture washed up to her feet. It was a picture of her from when she was a baby. " How did my pictures end up in the river?" She was confused now. She didn't know who took them either. The pictures look far away like she was being watched, not a picture was she was smiling to the camera for. Jack looked out down the river, and it was swamped with pictures. They went around and got all the pictures they could find. After they looked through them all the conceived that they were all of Ellie.   
  
" Every single one of them. All distance shots, non of which I've ever known were taken." Ellie said to Pride confused. " Why would someone want pictures of me?" Ellie had the pictures all separated in piles on the table of what age she was. There were even pictures of her and Jack out on the farm from when they first got together, and pictures of her when she had the virus. There were some more pictures of after that, and a whole lot more pictures from when she was a baby up until before she had the virus.   
  
" Looks like you have a fan Ellie." Pride said trying to figure everything out in his head. " Don't worry about it. Me, you and Jack go to the river tomorrow and check things out." Then he left to his and Salene's bedroom. Ellie sat in the café for a few more moments, then went off to Jack's bedroom.  
  
Part 2   
  
Ellie sat on her bed. She was confused and hurt. They had found some old letters that she was trying to read, but the ink was smeared. Jack was just sitting, watching her.   
  
" My family didn't even have a camera. We couldn't afford one." Ellie said falling on to her pillow. " Why would anyone want pictures of me in the first place? I'm sure there are much better things to look at on this planet than me." Jack smiled at her comment. He walked over to her and rapped her in his arms.   
  
" I like looking at you." He said with a smile right before kissing the top of her head.   
  
" That's only because you love me. Your not some sick crazy freak that's been stocking me my whole life."   
  
" Maybe not. Let's just go to bed. Try not to worry about it. No one can hurt you. I wont let them." Jack said and Ellie leaned up and kissed him.   
  
***   
  
Alice walked up to the river. It had been a long walk from the Techno camp she was sent to. She was close to the farm now. She was about to go all the way to the mall, but it was getting dark, so she thought she'd stay at the farm house. Then a picture washed up to her feet. It was covered in dirt, and looked really old. She picked it up and turned it over. It should a picture of her and Ellie when they were younger. She looked around and began to panic. Soon figures jumped out from behind the bushes, circling her from all around.   
  
" I wont let you hurt her." She yelled. " She can't know."   
  
***   
  
( Morning )   
  
" Where are you going?" Jack asked just waking up. He saw Ellie getting dressed.   
  
" I'm going to the farm." She answered him. That woke Jack up quicker than Coffee.   
  
" You can't go. It's not safe." He got up and started to get dressed himself.   
  
" Then come with me." Not seeming to have any emotion at all. Just as they were both finished putting their clothes on, Pride walked in.   
  
" Where are you going?" He asked. He too was worried about Ellie.   
  
" I'm going to the farm. If you have a problem with that then come with me." Ellie said as she walked out of the room. Both Jack and Pride fallowed.   
  
They were walking out in to the field that left to the river. Right before Ellie stopped dead in her tracks. She fell but Jack caught her just in time.   
  
" What's wrong?" Jack asked worried out of his mind. Ellie tried to answer him, but she could barely breath. Pride and Jack looked ahead and saw Alice covered in blood. 


	2. Parts 3 and 4

Part 3   
  
Jack sat at the end of the bed watching Ellie sleep. Tears were dried on her cheeks, and anyone could see the pain all over her face. He looked up and saw a bulletin board full of all the pictures they had found in the river, where Alice died. He got up and looked closely at all the pictures. Most of them had Alice in it with a small little blonde girl, that was made out to be Ellie. They looked close and happy, but it was all slandered now that Alice was gone.   
  
" How's she doing?" Pride asked walking in to the room.   
  
" It's too much for her." Jack said worrying about ever aspect of her life. Being most of all selfish about where he would fit in to all the stress.   
  
" She'll get through it. She always does." Pride said walking out of the room. " Come on. She's sleeping. Why don't you go relax. She'll be fine." After that they both walked out of the room.   
  
Ellie quickly got up after they left. She pulled on all her clothes and quickly snuck out of the mall right back to the river.   
  
" Are you insane?" A blonde haired boy asked as she was passing through the farm.   
  
" What do you want?" She asked him completely annoyed, until she turned around and saw who it was.  
  
Part 4   
  
Zoot stood tall in the door way of her old home. She felt calm that it was him, and not some of the Mall Rats.   
  
" If you go, he'll get you." He said calmly walking over the front steps and sitting. Ellie quickly fallowed and sat next to him.   
  
" Who is he?" She asked staring at the ground showing no signs of fear.   
  
" I don't know. Alice told me about him once. She said that she would do anything to stop him from hurting you. I promised not to let you do anything stupid." He said.   
  
" I'm not doing anything stupid. I just need answers." She said with no emotion.   
  
" I know you do, and I'll get them for you, but as far as you doing anything that can put you in danger it wont happen." He looked strait in to her eyes, and she could tell he was serious. He looked to the corner of his eyes, and saw someone coming. He got up quickly, and so did Ellie. He pushed her behind him. Once they saw who it was Ellie sighed and laughed running past Zoot in to Jack's arms.   
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked him as they finished the hug.   
  
" I'm looking for my girlfriend that just disappears and runs to some psychopath." He staring directly at Zoot. " Stay away from her." He said to Zoot as his arms got tighter around Ellie's waist, but no enough to hurt her.   
  
" Jack don't worry. Martin's my friend. He as been since...forever. I just thought he could help me." She said and smiled. Jack was so confused, but before he could say anything there was big crash of lighting.   
  
" We should go inside." Zoot said walking towards the door, but Jack's voice stopped him.   
  
" Your not welcome here." Jack yelled through the thunder. Zoot quickly ignored him and walked in to the house with Ellie behind him.   
  
***   
  
( Later that night.)   
  
" How can you be friend's with Zoot?" Jack asked Ellie confusingly. He wanted so badly to hold her, but Ellie refused to sleep in the same bed as him while he as acting like an outraged idiot.   
  
" I've been friend's with Martin my whole life. Neither the Loco's or 'Zoot' have ever harmed me, because of him. He never would. He's like an older brother, kinda like Pride." Ellie said trailing off in to thoughts.   
  
" I'm sorry, it just weird." He said calming himself down. He looked at his girlfriend and noticed   
  
an extremely annoyed look. " I'm sorry." He said again meaning it. Ellie walked over to him and laid down in his arms.   
  
" You can trust him. Or at least trust him when it comes to me. He would never hurt me, and he wont hurt you." She whispered, but Jack ignored the comment completely.   
  
***   
  
Zoot walked out the front door. He had heard footsteps and wasn't going to take any chances to let anyone get to Ellie. He looked down and saw a piece of paper. He read it out loud to himself. " Pictures fade, Memories are forgotten. I will now take back what was wrongfully stolen." 


	3. Parts 5 and 6

Part 5   
  
Ellie sat alone in the living room of what used to be her home. She sat watching the fire, thinking of all that was going on. She no longer felt safe where she was at, let alone in her own skin. Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her, and began to strangle her. She started to scream.   
  
Then she woke in the same living room, watching the same fire. She stayed still waiting for her breathing to return to normal, until she heard a uvoice coming from behind her.   
  
" Ellie ...are you okay?" Jack asked ready to kill someone. Ellie looked at him with relieved eyes, more than just thankful that it was him. " Why were you yelling?" He walked slowly to her now. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist letting her fall back gently and rest her head on his chest.   
  
" I had a nightmare." that was all she had to say, and Jack knew exactly what was going on.   
  
" Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you." He said and then kissed her cheek. All she did was give him a half hearted smile. " What's wrong? There's something your not telling me!" Ellie shrugged Jack's words off like dirt, hiding from her own guilt. She felt uncomfortable when she could smell this breath, and she knew that he had gone to lose his jealousy in a small tub of alcohol. She stood up and he quickly fallowed. " It's Zoot isn't it! How long have you two been going on huh?" He yelled and then slapped her to the grown. Ellie didn't know what to do, and she wasn't sure if she should hold him accountable for his actions. She just stood up stupidly forgiving his past action.   
  
" Me and Zoot are just friends. It's all in your head, Jack." She said softly.   
  
" I thought you loved me." He yelled and slapped her again. She felt completely defenseless against someone she loved. Soon Zoot came in and pulled Jack off of her. To her eyes it was like a movie in slow motion. After she watched Zoot finish Jack off he came to her, trying to hold her, and asking if she was okay. But she could barely notice he was there. She was in total shock, and soon her legs started to take off without her. She started walking to the front port, and then she heard this loud noise coming from the background behind her. Like a gun shot. She ran in side, and saw Zoot's bloody body laying a few feet in front of her. She felt something, and she looked at her hands. There was blood. Zoot's blood. Jack's blood. She felt like she was falling, but couldn't hit the ground.   
  
She woke up in the middle of the forest. Dark and Alone, but not to far away from the farm. She got up, brushed the dirt off, and slowly walked back to her home.  
  
Part 6   
  
Ellie walked in to the kitchen of the farmhouse and saw Jack and Zoot playing cards. They looked civil and they tried to hide the note Zoot had gotten from the night before. She looked confused and a little out of it. Both the guys became extremely worried, and confused themselves that she was covered in dirt.   
  
" Are you okay?" Zoot said, as Jack walked over to her and hugged her. " Good morning. I didn't see you come back down." Jack said kissed her check and then went back to playing cards with Zoot.   
  
" Yeah. You kicked Jack out this morning." Zoot laughed and Jack gave him an irritated look. They both watched Ellie walk out of the room. She didn't remember anything they were talking about. She remembered Jack beating her, Zoot killing him, and then somehow she killed Zoot. But they were both alive, and Jack was completely sober.   
  
" Hey. What were you doing out there anyway?" Jack yelled, but only so she could hear him from the other room. Ellie ignored the question as if she was deaf.   
  
" I'm going to go see a friend. I'll be back in a little while." She yelled back to him and started out the door.   
  
" Hey. I'll go with you." Jack yelled running in to the room, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. " It's not save for you to be wandering around by yourself."   
  
" I'll be fine." Ellie said stepping away from him. Jack tried to abject, but Ellie interrupted him first. " If you love me, you'll trust me." Jack had no choice, but to let her leave unless he wanted to lose her. He watched her walk out of the farmhouse until he could no longer see her.   
  
***   
  
" Jazillyn… It's Ellie! Open up!" Ellie pounded on the door of a cabin. A small girl open the door. She was short, but not as young as her appearance. Her purple hair was pulled back in to a ponytail and there was little makeup on her face. She was wearing a camouflage shirt. It had one three-quarter sleeve and on the other side there was only a spaghetti strap. She had cagey cargo pants. She left the door open for Ellie to walk in.   
  
" What your question, Ellie?" Jazillyn said sitting in her chair. She pulled out her tarot cards, and began to shuffle. Ellie knew how all this worked. She had done research on the Wiccan and Pegan religion. Ellie found it to be more believable than all the other religion, but she didn't believe any Gods or anything. She felt that if there were any god or gods they'd be too screwed up to pray to.   
  
" What was going on?" Ellie said. Jazillyn stared at her for a minute thinking about broad of a question it was, and that it might not work. Jazillyn laid out the cards for Ellie to cut herself, and then she began to lay them out in a row. First the lovers card, then the three of cups. Soon the strength card and the death card fallowed. Ellie's eyes were fixed on the death card, and Jazillyn noticed.   
  
" Don't worry. The death card doesn't always mean death. At least right now it doesn't." Jazillyn said examine the cards. " Your scared of getting hurt. Stop. The only things that can hurt you are the ones that your afraid of. You're a strong person, but that doesn't mean you need to be on your own. Trust the people what love you. And as far was who is doing this. They're blood runs in your vanes." As odd as it was Ellie understood everything Jazillyn said.   
  
" What about my dream?" Ellie asked still staring at the death card.   
  
" You weren't really completely asleep. Some people have unnatural experiences even if they ain't like wiccan. You were sleeping walking and if you didn't wake up you most likely would have ended up where you were meant to go. Your connected to his person who is trying to hurt you, and that could be a good or bad thing." Jazillyn said. " Okay..we need to stop. I'm starting to sound like a book." Jazillyn got up from her chair and started to make some tea. " Do you want some or are you leaving?"   
  
" I have to go." Ellie said and then walked out the door.   
  
***   
  
" Hey." Ellie said walking back in to the farmhouse going strait for Jack. Jack smiled as Ellie willingly went in to his arms.   
  
" Hey." He answered back right before kissing her cheek. 


	4. Parts 7 and 8

Part 7   
  
Ellie, Jack and Zoot walked around the forest trying to find what ever it was that Ellie was sleep walking to.   
  
" So...This Jazillyn ...She reads tarot cards?" Zoot asked. He'd been asking about her ever since Ellie had explained everything to them.   
  
" Zoot...If you wanna meet her that bad, just ask around for a witch. I'm sure sooner or later you'll find her. But don't call her a witch. She'll kill you." Ellie laughed at the expression on her friend's face.   
  
Jack was still trying to get over the shock of what Ellie told him that he'd done. He wouldn't do the least bit to touch her, and if she touched him then he'd pull away. It made him angry and question how she truly felt about him. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. Ellie pleaded that she loved him, and trust him. That it was only a dream, and meant nothing. Which Jack knew was of course a lie. She would have to of had some thought on the subject at one point in time for it to enter her dreams. Ellie watched as small tears that should have been unnoticed fell down his face.   
  
" I wanna take a break." She said to Zoot, and he walked off to go a little ahead to make sure that everything was okay. Leaving her and Jack completely alone. She touched his hand, and he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. She walked up closer to him and whipped the tears from his eyes. " Stop thinking about it. I love you, and I know you would never hurt me." She smiled at him, but he wouldn't look at her. " Hey. I love you."   
  
" I love you, too" Jack said pulling Ellie in to a hug. " I just can't stand you getting hurt. And with me being the one to do it..."   
  
" It was a dream. Your not going to hurt me." Ellie smiled and finally got Jack to smile. They started to kiss.   
  
" Hey guess look what..." Zoot said coming up to them. They pretended not to notice. " Oh come on. Is that necessary?" He covered his eyes, and looked in a different direction.   
  
" It's more than necessary." Ellie said still kissing Jack. " Why don't you leave us be for I don't know...an hour."   
  
" I found a cabin. Why don't you guys go do it in there."   
  
" Good idea." Jack said making Zoot regret his words.   
  
They all walked in to a cabin at the very end of the forest. As they entered they could obviously tell that someone had been living here recently, and would to of had just left in the bast hour or so. They walked in to a bed room, and Ellie noticed a group of pictures. Pictures of a girl.   
  
" She looked a lot like you, Ellie." Jack said.   
  
" It's my mother."   
  
New Cast List:   
  
1. Ellie's Brother - Eden - GenBurk   
  
2. Ellie's Sister In-Law - Natalee - Shauna   
  
3. Ellie's old best guy friend - Owen - GenBurk4. Ellie's old best girl friend - Jade - Tara   
  
5. The Stokers Son - Adam - Bobstillrules   
  
6. Jazillyn's sister - Dei - GenBurk ( I really need to talk to you, because there is some things I need to know your okay with, if you wanna be Jazillyn's sister)   
  
7. A Mystery Girl - Sierra - *Hell's Bells*   
  
Part 8   
  
Ellie sat outside the house, alone. She was so freaked out by seeing her mother that she could barely breathe in that place. Everything was so dramatizing, and Jack and Zoot worried about her. In an ironic way she was more worried about them. They had decided to fallow along, and she knew she could handle herself in the situation, but Jack and Zoot had no idea what they were getting into.   
  
" Who do you think lives here?" Jack asked sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around letting her rest her head on his shoulder.   
  
" I was thinking that it could be my brother, but then again...He hates her even more than I do." Jack was confused by Ellie's words. He decided not to get in to it about Ellie's mother, so he moved on to the other person in the conversation that she shared the same blood with.   
  
" I didn't know you had a brother. What's he liked?" Jack asked as he rested his head on hers, and felt the warmth of Ellie's smile.   
  
" He's great. He would do anything for his family, even that horrible wife he has. Never understood why he married her." After she was finished her boyfriend gave out a small laugh.   
  
" Why don't you like his wife?"   
  
" Natalee just doesn't like me, and in the process of being jealous because she was not the center of attention she got on my bad side. I guess she just annoyed me too much and pushed the envelope too far."   
  
" Sounds like you guys are a lot in common?" Jack laughed out, and Ellie pulled away from him.   
  
" Sounds like someone will be sleeping alone tonight." She shot back, as Jack tried to pull her back in to his arms.   
  
" I'm just joking." He said and finally got her to sit in-between his legs resting her upper body on his chest. " So...about this brother...will I ever meet him?"   
  
" I don't know if I'll let you live long enough." Ellie's words caused them to both give a soft and short laugh. " I don't think so. He'd kill you in a heart beat if I didn't beat him to it." " Why would he do that?" Jack didn't understand how a guy he didn't even know would already want to kill him.   
  
" You're my boyfriend. According to all my brothers, boyfriends don't exist when it comes to little sisters. Especially this little sister."   
  
" Are we ever going to leave this place or do I have to sit here and listen to you flirt all day?" Zoot said from behind them.   
  
" I'm perfectly fine with either one." Ellie smiled at Jack as they got up. 


	5. Parts 9 and 10

Part 9   
  
" Why are we here, Eden?" Natalee asked quietly. " Ellie might not even be here."   
  
" Ellie's here. She could never leave the farm permanently." Eden answered his wife with a smile. He knew his sister all too well.   
  
" This place scares me at night." She looked around the dark old house, and could feel chills going up her spine. The suddenly arms came around her from behind and she jumped.   
  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered in her and kissed her neck almost forgetting that they couldn't do much for a couple months. " I wont let anything happen to you." He said. " Or you." With one had he rubbed her swollen stomach. He let her lean back and rest the back of her head on his chest.   
  
" I love you." She said faintly ready to die for his touch.   
  
" I love you, too." He turned her around and they started to kiss in a way that made passionate kissing seem like a simple handshake.   
  
" That's disgusting." A young women's voice came from behind them. Hey looked and say Ellie standing there covering her eyes.   
  
" I don't see how. You and Jack were doing the same thing earlier. All day in fact." Zoot said walking past the small group, and in to Alice's room where he had been sleeping the past few days.   
  
Eden walked up to Ellie leaving his wife annoyed. He hugged his sister, and said " Who's Jack?" Ellie felt the life go out of her. She had no clue of to keep him away from her boyfriend.   
  
" Don't worry about it." Ellie smiled. As unlucky as she already was Jack walked in a wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
" Hello. May I ask who you might be?" Jack asked feeling the need to protect Ellie.   
  
" Wow. Looks like Ellie found a boyfriend." Natalee said with a not so nice smile on hanging on her face. Ellie gave a weak smile.   
  
" Boyfriend. Since when are you aloud to have a boyfriend?" Eden tried to stop himself from yelling. He surely wasn't the happiest guy in the world at the moment.   
  
" Did I miss something?" Jack asked looking at Ellie, and she rolled her eyes.   
  
" You're my boyfriend, and he's my brother. You two should no be in the same room." Ellie explained clearly to anyone who had ears. She looked at Jack. " You need to go up stairs please." Then she turned to her brother knowing his every thought. " And you need to stay away from him." Their glares fought each other until Ellie broke away when they heard crashing up coming from above them. Natalee jumped in to her husbands arms, and Ellie ran upstairs. When she got there she say a body lying on the hallway floor.  
  
Part 10   
  
" What's going on?" Zoot asked. He saw Elie crying and had no clue why until he saw the hand she was holding. " Will he be okay?"   
  
" She doesn't know." An annoyed voice said from behind him. An arm went around her pregnant waist and a male figure whispered in her ear.   
  
" Please be nice." It was Eden talked to his wife. She gave him an irritated look. " I mean, think of it as us. How would you feel if I was hurt? If you were hurt I'd go crazy." She wrapped both of her arms around his waist getting as close to him as she could. Trying to push the depressing throught out of her mind didn't work.   
  
" I couldn't live without you." Natalee said and kissed her husband on the cheek. " But you do realize they ain't us. They may love each other, but how can you be sure? They ain't married, and have nothing between them, but sex." She could feel his anger, and knew that her manipulation was working. Eden walked in to Ellie's room and watched for a moment. Zoot did the same. All Ellie could do was think about how she was losing the man she loved. The thought alone ripped her heart out, shredded it, put it back in, and repeated the process many times.   
  
Everyone's concentration was interrupted by a women screaming. Eden eyed around the room panicking as he noticed his wife not present.   
  
" Natie?" He yelled leaving the room. " Natie, where are you?" He went to the top of the stairs and saw another body. There was blood everywhere and she was screaming in pain. Eden did his best not to have a panic attack, and ran strait to the women he loved so much. He ran by her side as quickly as he humanly could. " What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He saw her holding her stomach. " I'm so sorry." He held her in his arms, doing everything he could to keep from crying. He knew there was nothing he could do for her to make the pain go away, and it almost killed him inside. ***   
  
" What happen?" Eden finally asked his wife after a few days. She kept her mouth shut, and barely said two words to him since the horrible day she lost her baby. " Please talk to me. I deserve to know." She didn't budge, and looked completely emotionless. " I love you." She looked at him as if she wanted to cry, but she didn't.   
  
" I was mad at you. You were watching your sister, and just left me there. I was about to go down stairs, and go to sleep on the couch just to make you mad. Someone pushed me, and when I got to the bottom I could feel something wrong with the baby. I'm so sorry." Eden looked at this wife in disbelief, and took her in his arms as tears rolled like hard rain down her cheeks. " It's all my fault."   
  
" No it's not. It is not your fault." He kissed the top of her head, and held her until she had cried herself to sleep. 


	6. Parts 11, 12 and 13

Part 11   
  
"Who's that guy over there?" Ellie's best friend Jade asked.   
  
"I don't know. He's been around her a lot. Every time Alice sees him she makes me go inside." A younger Ellie frowned at the unpleasant site.   
  
"He looks so dirty." Jade said looking at the guys clothes which was about the only part of him you could really see in the first place. "Maybe we should go inside." Ellie's other best friend Owen said no liking the feeling he was getting from the creature they were all watching.   
  
"Why? It's not like he's coming over here or anything. If he does the door is right there, and we can go get Eden." Ellie rolled her eyes, and then the guy really did start to come up to the front porch where they were sitting.   
  
***   
  
Ellie rolled over on top of Jack accidentally and he tried to wake her up, but wasn't getting the luck he was hoping for. He rolled her back over to where she had started, and soon enough her eyes popped open scaring him a little. She herself was scared by her dream which was more like a flashback. She remembered that day very well, and was confused about why her family never told her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked wrapping his arms tightly around her, and she gave a small smile.   
  
"I'll alright. What about you?" She decided to keep things to herself until she was sure that it was the same guy.   
  
"I didn't sleep to well. My girlfriend got it in her head that it would be alright to kill me in her sleep." His words came out in a teasing matter, and Ellie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Sometimes I'm forced to stay awake and make songs out of my boyfriend's snoring." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he pretended to be offended.   
  
"I'm not that bad." He tried to protest, but he knew he was, because his own snoring had once waked him up.   
  
"Please. You should like a freight train, and that's only on good nights." Ellie said and Jack gave a fake pout.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said in a babyish tone. He rolled over, and pulled her along to the other side of him. They started to kiss, until they saw a flash come from the window.  
  
Part 12  
  
" We didn't sleep the rest of the night. It actually took me 10 minutes to talk Jack in to not going outside and killing whoever is doing this." Ellie said drinking down her fourth cup of coffee.   
  
" At least you'd know who the sick freak is." Said the person sitting across from her sipping on tea.   
  
" Jazillyn! If he did that Jack would be dead." She looked at her old friend completely shocked. Before Jazillyn could justify her comment Zoot came barging in.   
  
" I'm....Hey...." He said stopping himself once he saw Jazillyn. He had a big smile on his face as he was taking a like to what he saw. " Hi. I'm Zoot." He said trying to ignore Ellie's giggles.   
  
" Jazillyn." She smiled at him and shook his hand, before turning back to Ellie. " What do you want to do then? Do you want to leave the farm?"   
  
" I could never really leave the farm. You know that!" Ellie answered watching Zoot burning wholes in Jazillyn. " I'll be right back...I need to find Jack. Make sure he hasn't killed anyone after last night." She purposely left them alone to do their business. Whatever it might just happen to be.   
  
***  
  
" It was a camera flash?" She heard her brother ask as she walked in to the room.  
  
" I think so. It wasn't lightening...so what else could it of been?" Jack said with a puzzled look on his face. " Hey." His face lit up when he saw her in the door way. She walked over to him and sat in his lap purposely making her brother upset. " How can you not be worried about this?"  
  
" I have a plan." She said with a wicked grin.  
  
Part 13  
  
" I'm not going to be able to stop you from this am I?" Her brother asked behind her as he fallowed along in to the kitchen. To their surprise there was a girl in Zoot's lap playing tongue hockey.   
  
" That's disgusting." Jack said from behind his girlfriend.   
  
" I knew it." Ellie laughed and all glares were in her direction. Jazillyn and Zoot pulled apart and smiled embarrassedly.   
  
" Now back to Ellie's plan. You know your insane right?" Jack said rubbing her back.   
  
" Like you said. It's Ellie's plan. It involves Ellie. You need to act like the good boyfriend we all wished you were and stay here." She said teasing him.   
  
" Putting yourself up for bait is not going to do anything but get you killed. That maniac will hurt you like her hurt Natie." Eden reminded them all about his wife and the tragic loss of their child. He left the room frustrated and scared his marrige was on the brink of failure and deep down he blamed his sister for their pain.  
  
" He's not going to hurt me. Jazillyn said we're family...at least we share the same blood. Plus...I can talk my way out of anything even if things do go wrong." She told Jack.   
  
" Your going to believe that witch?" Jack said in a low and almost quiet voice. He could feel Jazillyn staring at him, and noticed the confused and painfully shocked expression on Ellie's face.   
  
" I'm not a witch." Jazillyn said bluntly knowing there was nothing wrong with witches. She just happen to not be one herself. Ellie herself could bring her thoughts to words. At least not any she could say to Jack that wouldn't end their relationship on the spot.   
  
" I'm going to go and do what I have to." She said to everyone in the room and then turned to her good friend. " Please don't kill him. At least not yet." Jazillyn smiled at Ellie's reference to her boyfriend.  
  
" Don't worry. I'll keep her busy." Zoot said with a smile. After that was all over with Ellie left the farm house and Jack left the room.  
  
***  
  
She walked alone in the woods as he watched her. She could hear every breath he took and tried to keep herself from getting sick. She heard something behind her so she quickly turned around. A hand quickly went over her mouth, and she cooperated as he drug her off to another place. 


End file.
